The Reaper
by Dark Lord 628
Summary: He lost everything once but they gave him hope and he will do anything to keep from losing them. Gaige X OC ALSO expect lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start I have one thing to say I TRIED MY BEST WITH ZERO'S HAIKU TYPE OF SPEAKING BUT IT'S SO HARD :'( so gimme a break or I WILL BURN ALL OF YOUR BABIES**

**Marik's Character Design**

**Outfit:** black jeans, a red sleeveless shirt, black jacket with a hood and has a red skull with a black hood that has a red outline so you can see it better that hides the holes the eyes would be in and the mouth is open and his right sleeve is shorter revealing his mark

**Action Skill:** 'black hole' he opens a vortex that has a duration of 20 seconds before closing and sucks his enemies in. (I'll level him up as the story continues so don't be surprised when you see him doing crazy stuff with his powers)

**Appearance:** pale skin, black markings that are on the right side of his body, has #048 on the palm of his left hand, and he has black short hair

**Chapter 1**

**Marik's POV**

"_Escape is impossible Marik there is no logical reason to continue_" I formed an orb in my hand and threw it to the wall and the vortex opened and I ran for the exit, "_Marik stop at once_" I slammed the door and began running to the ship before hopping him. "Alright let's find Pandora" I took off and began flying before looking back at the Facility for a moment before leaving the planet.

**Time Lapse: 9 hours**

I landed and climbed out before stretching and grabbed my weapons before I began walking, I established a connection with some Vault Hunters and found a Catch-a-Ride station and took off to Sanctuary. I drove down a hill before turning the corner and saw Sanctuary and drove up before getting out, I pushed the button and a man appeared "_oh you're the new Vault Hunter come on in_" "thanks" I walked in and smiled upon seeing the city.

The gate was let down and I walked in "you're the new Vault Hunter" I turned to see a Siren standing in front of me "yes I'm Marik" she looked at my arm and her eyes widened "are you a" "Siren yes but I gave myself the title Reaper" "interesting oh I never told you my name I'm Maya" I smiled "it's nice to meet you" "come on the others will be glad to meet their new teammate" "others" "yeah there are six of us seven now including you".

She opened the door and we walked upstairs and into the room "everyone this is Marik" "nice to meet you Marik the name's Axton" we shook hands "that's Gaige, Salvador Krieg, and Zero" "nice to meet all of you so what're we doing" "hunting the Firehawk" "the mass-murdering bandit killer… alright seems reasonable".

"Get whatever supplies you need and meet up at the gates" Axton said and we headed out, I walked downstairs before being pulled aside by a woman. "I could not help but overhear that you're a male Siren" "yeah" "this is perfect now then I need some of your hair" I backed away as she pulled out scissors "no" she walked towards me and I ran out, "I JUST NEED SOME OF YOUR HAIR" "NO" I looked back and she was literally right behind me. "OH MY GOD LEAVE ME ALONE" I ran into a bar before hiding under a table and she ran by me, I sighed before climbing out "I see you met Tannis" I turned to look at the bar owner.

"I'm Mad Moxxi by the way" "my name is Marik" "nice to meet ya sugar so what brings you to Pandora" "my Father used me as a test subject and after awhile I managed to escape" I showed her the number on my hand "shame what Parent's do but at least you're here now so when you come back from your mission I'll have something special for you" (**A/N: don't get any ideas people it's a 'clean' special)** I smiled before feeling someone grab some of my hair "there we are" I turned and looked at Tannis "seriously" she walked off and I sighed "well it was nice meeting you Ms. Moxxi" I left and stopped by the gun store, I looked through the selection he had before buying a Vladof corrosive assault rifle and a Maliwan shock sniper rifle since I already had a Jakobs pistol and a Bandit slag submachine gun. I bought ammo along with a grenade mod; "come back anytime but no refunds got it" "ok Marcus". I stopped by Zeds and bought a corrosive nova shield and sold my old one.

I walked to the exit and Zer0 and Gaige were standing there "hey guys" "hello" "greetings" "so what should we do while we wait" "we play the waiting game/ everyone participates/ everyone loses", "why do you speak in haiku" "don't go there" I looked over to Gaige "why" "his answer will only confuse you even more" "oh ok".

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Marik's POV**

"Alright let's head out" we spawned a few vehicles and Maya and Zer0 were in one Salvador and Krieg were in another Axton was in his own and I was with Gaige. "Hey I wanna drive" I looked back at Gaige "no way I'm driving" "and why should you be allowed to drive" "cause I'm older" "by a few months" "why don't you two just do rock paper scissors" Maya said, "ok" "wait is it one two shoot or one two three shoot" "one two shoot" I said before we went.

"This sucks" I smiled and turned the corner "hey you chose scissors don't know why rock always wins" I responded before we stopped, "what's going on" "we're helping Sir Hammerlock with his almanac" Axton said getting out and I followed "what about the Firehawk" "that can wait" I shrugged and begun searching through piles, after awhile we changed the name to primal beasts but it was trademarked so we used ferevores but they hated it.

"I'm so tired of coming up with names you know what we're calling them bonerfarts now that's right just kill a few of them I don't care anymore", "…bonerfart" I said before Gaige and I started laughing "why would we call them that" I fired at a few bonerfarts before we had to head back.

"I'll find a better name for my almanac I now I will" I looked at the shotgun I got and gave him my thanks before we headed back out, "alright this s the place" we fought through a few bandits before entering frostburn canyon.

We were contacted by Angel and were told to follow the bloodshot's signs but stopped to come p with a plan "this place s pretty big so will need to split up into two groups Zero, Maya, Salvador you're with me Marik, Gaige, and Krieg you all clear out the left half" "CARROT JUICE" Krieg shouted "…oooook so let's go".

We dispersed and Gaige and I fired at a few psychos while Krieg charged in "he's nice one you get to know him" Gaige said and I fired at a nomad "he seems to like meat though" I said reloading, "ooh loot goliath" I shot off his helmet and he began chasing us but only managed to kill his friends and eventually became an ultimate badass. "I'LL CRUSH YOUR SKULL" "cool story bro" I taunted and he jumped at us and I pushed a midget in front of him and he became a God-liath, "quick lure him away from the others" I nodded and we turned and ran up the stairs and he continued chasing us.

"Alright here's a good spot" we began firing and I jumped out of the way as he swung at me "EVER BEEN STRANGLED BY YOUR OWN INTESTINES" "nope" I replied and shot him in the head and he fell down and dropped orange and purple loot "ok so we have an assault rifle and submachine gun which do you want" I asked "I'll take the baby maker" "alright and I will take the Veruc rifle and now for the chest" I opened it and there was a class mod for me called 'Infamous Reaper' which boosted my reload and accuracy by 50% along with some skills and it looked like a skull mask.

"Not bad" I equipped it and adjusted it a bit "how does it look" "pretty badass" "same can be said for you" I said before Krieg ran back over to us "there you are" I said turning to face him "I'M READY FOR A SPINE TINGLER", we met up with the others and I generated a black hole sucking most of the spiderants inside "don't forget to write" I said as it closed and we proceeded through the cave.

**?'s POV**

"Did you find him" "no sir he summoned a black hole and took one of our ships" I slammed my fist onto the table "DAMN IT ALL" I sat down before looking over at him "so now what do we do" "I don't know if he hadn't escaped we could've continued trying to open the dark vault but now… contact Connor tell him to come here" he nodded and left and after a bit of waiting Connor walked in "I heard what happened" "what do we do it will emerge at an even faster rate once they figure out his past" "hopefully they won't hold it against him" "I doubt it but if you're right then we still have time".

"I'll get prepped to bring him back if I have to" "you know he is on Pandora" "yes but I won't lose Marik… not again".

**Marik's POV**

'**You've made it to the Firehawk's lair be careful friend there are bound to be traps**' a badass psycho ran at us but got lit on fire '**see traps don't let that be you**' we took him down along with the other one before we ran through the hideout dodging fire and walking across a small bridge before another tremor occurred "do you feel that the signs of those earthquakes means my drills are getting closer to the Vault that's the sound of progress" "I really want to kill that guy" I said "you're not the only one" Maya replied.

Two bruisers were firing at a woman but she disappeared and they turned their attention to us before being blown up and a woman stood but she was a Siren, "sup" she collapsed and we ran over to her "hey how ya doin the bandits call me the Firehawk but the name's Lilith could you help me up". I helped her and she noticed my markings "you're a Siren" "actually he's a Reaper" Maya said and I smiled, "well nice to meet you I'm feeling a bit tapped out can you get me some Eridium from one of my boxes over there" Zer0 walked over and grabbed her some Eridium before coming back and she absorbed it.

"Since the Vault opened my powers have been getting kinda awesome no idea why" there was an explosion before shouting "heh looks like the real fun's about to begin I'll see if I can't phaseblast a few of them for you", "alright people let's do this".

Bandits and psychos jumped into the cave and we opened fire before they started coming in from another side, I generated another black hole and threw it up while Maya phaselocked them helping me kill more than I was aiming for. "Die hijos de putas" I heard Salvador yell and ducked as a Badass Psycho swung at me, I aimed and fired at his arm but he hit me breaking my shields but he died thanks to my corrosive nova "payback's a real bitch" I stepped over him and Krieg threw his buzz axe into another Psycho's head while Axton was fighting with his turret but Zer0 was… somewhere.

I switched to my shotgun and blew another one's head off before they stopped coming "alright I think that's it" I reloaded and put my gun up before we walked back into the center and I sat on a crate, "now I bet you're looking for Roland he's not here bloodshots took him made them cocky too seeing how they never came after me this hard" "well where can we find him" Axton asked "they're camped out by the dam but I can teleport you all in there you'll have the upper hand since they won't be expecting it hold still".

She snapped her fingers and I was surrounded by a pink light before I noticed I was with the others but she was only a few feet away from us "uh my bad these powers are kinda hard to control anyway the dam is heavily fortified so you might want to go train a bit you're doing good out there keep it up".

**End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Á/N: As we know Borderlands is funny and serious at times so this is a serious/ funny chapter so enjoy.**

**Marik's POV**

We arrived in Sanctuary to rest before heading back out and I decided to go to Moxxi's for the gift she had for me, "hi Moxxi" "hey sugar got you that gift" she handed me a bottle of alcohol "think of it as your welcome to Pandora gift" "thanks Moxxi" I smiled before leaving and headed to my barracks to sleep.

"**Trying to get away from things are we**" I opened my eyes before seeing him at the doorway "what do you want now" I asked sitting up "**you and I both now it's only a matter of time before she recognizes you or Roland so ask yourself this what will we do**" I looked down before shrugging, "I don't know" "**the rules here have changed there is no good man only the living and the dead watch your back you never know what could happen and remember you always have us… and if you want a better chance at staying here I suggest you tell her now than later**" I gave him a nod before he disappeared.

I hopped out of bed before stretching and grabbed my weapons and walked out, "Hey Lilith" I greeted her and she looked up from the map "morning" she said and I sat in a chair. "Lilith do you remember when you fighting in new haven and there was a siren working with Hyperion" she looked over at me and nodded, "I was that Siren" her eyes widened before she activated her powers "but first hear me out" "make it quick" I showed her the number on my hand "I was experimented on and the man who I should've called Father he put a collar around my neck so every time I disobeyed I'd get a painful shock but when I obeyed… it sent these pleasurable jolts but it still didn't help. Then I saw you all fighting to protect it… I never wanted to fight any of you but I was forced so after that I begun to plot a way to escape from the labs and I winded up here".

She calmed down before crossing her arms "who is your Father" "I shrugged my real Father… I don't remember anything about him except that he was strong-willed but my step-Father… was interested in my powers alone nothing more", "what was he trying to do" I looked over to Maya as she stood at the doorway "he always talked about opening the gates to a dark vault" "dark vault" "I don't exactly know what he meant half the time my screams were all I could hear".

A loud bang interrupted us before people were screaming "LILITH THERE'S AN INTRUDER" one of the raiders ran in "who's attacking" "some robot that looks like a dog" my eyes widened before I got up and jumped over the ledge before seeing him "Cerberus" he turned to face me "_greetings Marik I've come to take you back_" "I'm not going back" "_if you will not go willingly_" a large rod that split in two generating electricity came from his back and his tail grabbed it "_then I will drag you back_".

I held out my hand before summoning a scythe "_how are you_" "from Father's experiments I learned to hone my powers and eventually this happened" he let out a loud howl and I prepared for him to charge, he jumped up before bringing the rod down but I blocked it before grabbing his tail and threw him "Cerberus you could join me here" "_to disobey direct orders would result in termination of my program_" I sighed before grabbing my pistol and fired at him but he moved.

I opened a black hole before I dragged him in with me "Cerberus stop this now" I aimed at him again and he let out another howl before charging at me, I fired hitting him a few times before moving as he began swinging the stun rod at me but he managed to hit me and I let out a yell before slashing at him knocking him back. "_Why do you resist_" I looked up at him "because I want to be free from that place" he charged again but I fired at him before I clenched my hand and charged dark energy into it and punched him before grabbing him "_st-stop_" I shot him three more times before he hit me with his stun-rod but I gritted my teeth and threw him up before slamming my scythe down on him "_significant damage_".

I fell to one knee before looking at him "Cerberus… am I the main reason you're trapped in the cell with me" "_yes_" "will you stay with me in Sanctuary" "_ve-ry we-l-l_" he went offline and I sighed before standing.

I knelt down and threw his body over my shoulder and opened a portal before stepping out "Marik what happened" I dropped him before I collapsed and looked up at Maya "*pant* this is Cerberus he made sure I couldn't leave my cell so he came to take me back I refused and a few gunshots here and getting shocked there I beat him and here we are… could you give me a hand" she smiled and helped me up and I picked him up '_**It seems you can't leave the labs behind**_' 'shut up'.

I laid him on the table before I began modifying his body "what're you doing" I looked over to Gaige "reconfiguring him so I can remove his shut-down protocols" she stood next to me "the way you're doing it it'll take a few hours" "well if you're so smart why don't you do it" "fine move" I stepped aside and she began working "done" "you barely did anything" "it's easy compared to making a killing robot" "well thanks" she just smiled before she looked at something "is that rakkale" I shrugged "um… yes it is" "how'd you get this" she grabbed the bottle obviously wanting to try some "well Moxxi gave it to me" "lucky" I laughed before she stared at me "what" I asked "let's drink it" "why" "because you owe me for fixing your dog" I sighed before nodding and went to grab two cups.

**Time Lapse and a LOT of ****underage**** drinking later**

"And so then this scientist tries to stick me with a needle so I punched him so hard in the nuts he started crying" we laughed before I ended up falling off the bed "what're you two doing" I looked up at Axton "hey Ax*hic*ton" I smiled before I got back on the bed "are you two drunk" Gaige laughed before saying "only if we don't get in trouble" I burst out laughing before falling again "seriously how'd you guys even get… RAKKALE" he yelled and I just smiled at him "Ms. Moxxi gave'em to me and Gaige helped my doggie over there" "*sighs* c'mon" he grabbed our arms and took us over to Moxxi's bar. "Moxxi did you give them Rakkale" "maybe" I fell off the bar stool and Gaige fell on top of me and we stumbled before getting up and walked out.

**All POV**

"Why did you give them rakkale" "well it is their first time here so why not drink any sorrows they have away… where'd they go" he looked next to his seat and noticed the two blank seats, "damn it" he got up before looking for them.

"HANG ON YOU GOTTA DO IT RIGHT" Marik yelled as they were trying to 'decorate' the target dummy "what are you two doing" he asked but received a punch "shaddup… where's Clappy" Gaige said and they stumbled before going over to his small den, "CLAPPY" Marik yelled before falling on the robot "_minions what the hell are you doing_" "shaddup and dance" he screamed before running off and they chased after him "HERE CLAPPY" they yelled as he ran around town trying to get away from the two drunk Vault Hunters.

"Zero can you help me" "get Gaige and Marik" "how'd you know" he pointed behind him and they were fighting over his sword "they are drunk/ how they got this way/ I don't know" he said before Axton's eyes went wide "uh… should we stop them" Zer0 turned around and a ! mark appeared as he saw them making out, he stood there for awhile before disappearing "what the hell… oh real nice Zero".

**End Chapter**

**A/N: I had a really fun time writing this one for obvious reasons anyways REVIEW THIS OR I'LL EAT YO  
BABIES**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Marik's POV**

I woke up and held my head before feeling something on me so I looked down and saw Gaige laying on me, her ponytails were undone not to mention the fact that my shirt was off and all she was wearing was her skirt and bra. "Oh crap" she shuffled before she woke up and she stared at me before her cheeks grew red, "um good morning" I said and she just stared at me before looking at herself "did we… 'do it'" "I have no idea" I answered "last time we drink rakkale huh" we laughed a bit before staring at each other "so um… what now do you wanna do this again except sober" "… uh sure".

We had gotten dressed and fixed ourselves up before walking out of Zer0's place "nice to see you two lovebirds awake" Axton said grinning at us "shut up" I replied and he laughed "remind me to get you two some more rakkale you wouldn't believe how many reviews we've gotten on the echo-net" "wait WHAT" I got on the computer and saw the video before face-palming myself "how many views" "about three… billion" I slammed my head on the desk, "well look at the bright side" "WHAT BRIGHT SIDE" we yelled in unison "you two are popular as hell 'and' we've gotten a few new recruits for the resistance".

"Can we just find Roland please" "fine Maya go get Zero you two can go get your stuff and meet up with us at the fast travel" we nodded and I walked into our room and turned Cerberus on, "_online… Marik what have you done to me_" "well Gaige and I modified you and released your restrictions and also gave you a few weapons here and there and your stun rod now has four elements 'fire, electricity, corrosive, and slag' along with spikes on the outside and also we uploaded a scope into your system now c'mon we gotta get Roland".

We walked out before hearing a few people laughing "I'm gonna go to the gun store you coming" she nodded and we walked over there, "welcome lovebirds" Marcus began laughing "has everyone seen that video" "yes" "fine just show me what weapons you have". I looked in his selection but didn't find anything so I restocked on ammo "alright see you around" Gaige said and we went to the front gate and waited for the others.

"Alright everyone's here so let's go" I nodded and put on my mask "…you two make a good couple" Maya said and I chose not to respond while Gaige could only try to hide her blush, "what's up with the pooch" Salvador asked "he was my prison guard but now he's a Vault Hunter" "_you all may call me Cerberus as Marik has made it my name_" "you were his prison guard" Axton asked "_yes however Marik and Gaige have freed me from my restraints and granted me freedom… I have chosen to follow Marik along his journey_" "glad to have you along then".

**Connor's POV**

"How much longer until we get to Pandora" I asked looking over to Viola "about five hours" I nodded before walking over to the computer and opened the files of his experiments, "we don't have long until his powers evolve" she looked over to me. "Connor… will we get to him in time" I looked at the map before back at her "yes we will".

**?'s POV**

I teleported onto the main platform before seeing her appear on the other side "_**it's been awhile since we've met like this**_" she said and a table appeared in front of us and I placed my hands on it "**he's going to unlock more of his powers soon how do you want to do this**" "_**if he has too much of mine he'll go insane if he has too much of yours**_" "**he'll lose control it would seem balance is the key**" she nodded and we placed our hands together before forming a black orb.

"**This should give him enough to make it by… for now**" I threw it into the picture of him and I looked back at her, "**in the end only one of us will remain**" "_**yes unless Marik is able to handle all of our powers**_" "**I doubt he'll be able to but only time will tell besides he'll be rising as he uses our powers**" we walked away from one another and we returned to our own domains.

**Marik's POV**

I finished putting the last part of the steam-pump on and jumped down "we're good to go" I noticed my arm was glowing red a little and stopped, "I'M READY FOR A SPINE TINGLER" I jumped a bit before looking at Krieg "you like to yell a lot don't you… oh speaking of which I found this" I handed him a small buzz saw and he took it and put it on his belt "loooovvve yoooouuu" I just smiled while truthfully I was creeped out. "Alright let's go get Roland" Axton said and we drove up to the dam and honked the horn "yeah yeah I'm opening the gate" "well this is going well" I said "hold it you idiots that's not one of our technical's… THEY'RE HERE FOR OUR HOSTAGE KILL'EM" a few psychos jumped over the gate but Cerberus jumped off my car and landed on one before shooting the other two and sliced the one's he was on top of head off.

I clapped and laughed before he jumped back on "Gaige you're so awesome" "well I am the best at what I do" "now kiss" Axton said and started laughing and I drove off to the dust "HEY I WAS JUST KIDDING". We finally made it to the dust but I felt something… I feel as if I should remember this, I decided to ignore it and drove to Scooter's Sister Ellie's garage.

We got out and started walking "Marik your arm s glowing" Maya said and I looked at it "well I felt something nearby… should I check it out" I turned to Axton and he gave me a nod "Maya go with him" she nodded and we got in the car along with Cerberus and I drove to the source but it led us to a small building with a slot machine in it along with two bandits but we made quick work of them.

**Maya's POV**

"Marik is this the right place" I looked around before seeing him move the slot machine "Marik" he didn't answer and walked in "Marik we should contact the others" I walked in and it closed behind me "perfect" I continued following him and stopped when these creatures crawled along the walls, "_this is where Marik's Father has been trying to go_" "what is this place" I asked looking around before seeing a man standing in front of Marik and aimed my submachine gun at him.

"**This is Marik's mind**" "what do you mean" he motioned for me to follow and he picked Marik up "if you weren't a Siren you wouldn't be able to see me" I kept my gun trained on him but followed "**Marik has suffered all his life you Vault Hunters are the very first companions he's ever truly had but know this the path he takes depends on all of you**" "what do you mean" "**there are three paths for him to follow one of chaos, one of complete control… and one of balance**" "well how do we help him then" he stared at me before looking at Marik "**never abandon him and never abuse his powers**".

**All POV**

"Maya we've got the technicals… Maya are you there… Marik come in" Axton tried communicating with them but received no answer, "Zero can you find them on the map" "their locations are not here/ it would seem they have disappeared/ finding them is our objective" "alright people let's go" they grove off to their last location and walked into the small shack "this is where they were before they disappeared".

They looked around before a portal opened and they turned and aimed at it but lowered their guns when Maya came out followed by a shadow carrying Marik, he dropped Marik on the ground before walking back through "**be sure to follow my instructions Maya and tell not only your partners but tell Roland**" she nodded and the portal closed.

Marik moved a bit before standing up and held his head "what happened while I was out" his nose was bleeding so he wiped it off and they stared at him, "…what" "you don't remember anything" Maya asked and he shook his head.

**Marik's POV**

"Paths well what happens if I choose one of them" she shrugged and I looked at my arm "I guess that's why Dad was always interested in my powers… well nothing we can do about it now" "_Marik this is a serious problem_" I frowned before sighing "I know it's just that there's nothing we can do about it right now you know so let's just go find Roland" "he's right we can discuss this later" Axton said and we got in our new technicals and Krieg ended up driving much to my dismay and I ended up in the back seat with Gaige since Cerberus got in the turret. "Remind me how you can use the turret again" "_I upload my programming into its controls and operate it_" "starting to regret helping you with him" Gaige said and I rolled my eyes.

**End Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Marik's POV**

The rescue mission was going smooth… if you could call it that, "dumb fucking shield" I fired at Bad Maw before throwing a grenade and moved as he walked around the corner. "Zero why aren't you stabbing him" he didn't move "Zero" I waved my hand in front of his face… helmet but he disappeared and something fell on top of me "I already stabbed him/ that was a mere decoy/ you should know that" I rolled my eyes and Krieg pulled the shield and Bad Maw off of me, "I got the key" Maya said and she unlocked it.

"Anybody want this grenade mod" I looked over to Gaige and compared it to mine and nodded "thanks" "now kiss" Axton said and I turned "at least I have a girlfriend Axton all you have is a turret" my eyes widened once I realized what I just said and he smirked "so you two are dating" "um let's go save Roland" Salvador laughed before nudging my arm and I looked at him "if ya need tips let me now amigo" he continued laughing and I sighed before we went in.

**Connor's POV**

So this is Pandora… interesting "Viola stay in the ship keep me updated" she nodded and I put my goggles on and jumped down, I loaded my sniper rifle and assault rifle and began walking. "Halt state your business" I looked at the two Hyperion soldiers and pulled out my rifle and shot both of them and took his card before opening the gate, I walked past a few people before heading to the surveillance room "there are two guards ahead be careful" I nodded and activated my goggles and looked through the wall.

Two Hyperion soldiers shouldn't be too hard, I walked around the corner and shot both and they dropped and I pulled their bodies into the room and hid them before hacking into the servers. "Downloading data standby" I said and waited until it was finished before Angel suddenly appeared on the screen, "you're looking for Marik aren't you" "Angel I don't have time for this" "listen to me or I'll activate the alarms" I sighed and nodded "why do you keep him in that cell all he wants is to be free but you won't let him" "Angel I told you he's unstable" "isn't that because he has been hurting for so long" "how did you know that" "he told me his powers are influenced by his emotions which is why they were so devastating when he worked to clear out the camps" I looked at the door before back at her "he deserves to be happy with the other Vault Hunters think about what you're doing" she went away and the download finished and I grabbed the chip.

"Viola get ready to go" "see you soon" I walked out and back to the ship and handed her the disk before sitting, "Angel was there" she looked over to me "she told me to think about what I'm doing what we're doing and if it's really going to help Marik in the end… she wants him to stay with the Vault Hunters" "he can't he's too dangerous and you know that" I looked down at my watch before opening it and looked at the picture of us "he didn't have the best childhood lost everything when he was six after that we began the tests… maybe that's why he became unstable".

**Marik's POV**

I looked down at the whirlpool and looked up as a psycho charged at me and tripped him and he fell in "hey Marik" I looked over to Gaige and she whispered something into my ear and I smirked, a few nomads came out and I formed the black orb in my hand and threw it over the whirlpool and they were dragged over the ledge and it disappeared and they fell in.

"Cerberus" he leapt over to me "do me a favor and scout ahead" he nodded and activated his camouflage before he ran ahead, "so what was your childhood like" Maya asked as we killed the last bandit in the room and decided to take a break "I.. I was a kid maybe four when I lost my Father and after that my Mom and I moved and after two years my powers began developing but… it didn't start until she died… mercenaries came to capture me and she died protecting me" "did you ever find out who they were" I nodded "I was eight and that was when I first used my powers… I nearly killed everyone in the room" "how" "well when you're a kid and you can't control a black hole it kinda becomes unstable but it stopped because they had managed to calm me down… ok enough about me let's go get Roland right"

"_Marik_" I looked over to Cerberus who had a psycho under his foot "_I have located Roland he is this way_" we followed him and he was in a cell, "Vault Hunters nice to finally meet you hell of a job dealing with those bloodshots" a loader smashed through the wall and I grabbed my gun "excuse me for a sec" he tackled it to the ground before ripping out its energy core and threw it at another before a third charged in and slammed into him and he hit the cell but shot it with another loader's arm.

"Alright now then let's see about getting out of here" a constructor grabbed onto him and took him away and an exp loader came and blew open the gate, 'well well Marik look at this Hyperion has come once again… use my power and we'll kill them all' I froze when I heard that voice 'go on let us merge it won't be forever we'll just kill all of them and then I'll let you take control… boss' I nodded and gave myself into its power.

**All POV**

"Come on people we have to get Roland before the-" Axton froze when he saw a red aura surrounding him "Marik" he looked up and he was grinning before putting his mask back on "well are we gonna kill some robots or not" he walked past them and began laughing "YOU BASTARDS TAKE AND TAKE BUT NOT ANYMORE" he summoned his scythe and ran out "MARIK WAIT" they chased after them as he sliced through the loaders.

"Maya did the guy in Marik's consciousness say anything about this" "no" "I'LL KILL YOU ALL" "NO FAIR THAT'S MY JOB" 'better him than me' Krieg's inner voice said while the possessed Marik shot off a few loaders' arms and legs, "hey Krieg wanna get in on the fun" Krieg began laughing and rushed past him "gotta love a serial killer" he placed his scythe against his shoulder before Axton grabbed his arm and he turned to face him before looking over to Zero "Zero quick question why do you speak in haiku" "now is not the time/ we have things to do/ and you are not our fried" he rolled his eyes "our friends don't last long" he pulled away and scaled over the wall and jumped down on the constructor "and it's… dead" he summoned a black hole and split it in half.

"And here come lunar reinforcements" he grabbed his scythe and threw it before a stream of energy shot out from his hand and attached it to his scythe and began destroying each loader that landed "this got boring soooooooo fast" a badass loader came down and he smirked "never mind hey Roland head back to Sanctuary we'll meet up with you there" "no way Soldier I'm not-" "GO OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF" he stared at him and gave him a nod and left. He aimed his gun at the badass loader and fired before hiding behind cover and jumped up before creating a black hole and a piece of a train fell on top of it.

"MARIK" he turned to look at the others and sat on top of a car "what" they stared at him and waited for them to answer "hey where's Krieg" "killing loaders where's the real Marik" he pointed to his head "in here" "_he is Marik however his psychological levels are different_" "Connor didn't tell you anything about me Maya I am Marik however we are different in personality I am more ruthless and less concerned about other things and I was made when he lost his Mother did he tell you how he lost her" they shook their heads "he was behind a door in a room with a large window showing the other room… they placed her head against the glass locked him in the other room and one forced him to watch as the other two blew her brains out right in front of him… even as cruel as I am I'd never do that to a kid… and that was how I was formed I am the part of Marik that wants to wreak havoc I am the emotions that he buries the one who wants … anyway I gotta go and Gaige good luck with you and our relationship" he laughed before removing his mask showing the red haze his eyes emitted "it'll be interesting" his head slumped before he fell onto his knees.

**Marik's POV**

I opened my eyes and began coughing up blood "Marik are you ok" Axton helped me up and he looked worried "I *pants* um" "c'mon you need to rest" I gave him a nod and we opened a few chests but I found nothing of importance before heading back to Sanctuary.

"I'm going to my room for a bit" "you sure your ok" I nodded before leaving them and opened the door and closed it before laying down, "_Marik_" I rolled over and looked at Cerberus as he sat in front of me "_how are you_" "my head hurts… and I have a nose bleed" I grabbed a tissue and held it against my nose "go see what the others are doing and if they need any help" "_as you command_" he turned and opened the door and Gaige was there and she moved out of the way as he left before walking in.

"Hey how are you" she sat next to me and I checked my nose and it'd stopped bleeding so I took it out and threw it away, "I'm doing better just kinda tired" "hey can I um ask you something" I nodded before noticing her cheeks growing red "when you called me your girlfriend did you mean it" I scratched my head and gave her a nod "why". "Um well I um… I WANT YOU TO RAM ME THROUGH THE WALL" "WHAT THE FUCK GAIGE" "I WANT TO SHOW YOU A GLIMPSE OF HEAVEN, FEEL YOU INSIDE ME, TAKE YOU TO THIRD BASE I WANT TO FUCK YOU". I just stared at her before scratching my head "oh well um ok I guess sure I'll uh fuck you", she pushed me down and kissed me "wait shouldn't we lock the door" "I already did when I came in now shut up and kiss me".

**End Chapter**

… **YOU ALL KNEW I HAD TO MAKE THAT LAST PART FUNNY XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: You know I never intended for this to be a lemon but my wingman and I made a bet on a game and I lost so he got to change up a story's chapter and you know what he did made Gaige freaking tell Marik to FUCK HER BRAINS OUT… as a result I do apologize for the last chapter you guys mean a lot to me and we all know I know how to build up good relationships and not just come out of nowhere saying LET'S HAVE SEX… anyway not trying to sound all mushy so *sighs* enjoy the lemon I made it a quickie.**

**Lemon Warning**

**All's POV**

"AH YES FASTER FA-MMPH" he put his hand over her mouth and said "can you try to keep it down I don't want Axton to annoying me about us dating" it was obvious she didn't listen since as soon as he moved his hand she was screaming again. He sighed before focusing on fucking her since it was obvious he'd already fucked her brains out, 'in case you don't know being a siren causes us to give our partners more pleasure' 'SHUT UP' '…it triples it' his eye twitched a bit before he went back to pounding her. He grabbed one of her breasts and kept his other hand over her mouth, "Gaige… you're tight" "mmphaaah faster go faster".

He pulled out and laid on his back as she climbed on top of him and they kissed before he thrusts into her "oh yes just like that" she tightened up once more before she climaxed and fell forward and hs smiled before laying back before looking over to the clock "forty five minutes", she raised up and hs looked at her and she smiled before sliding off of him.

"Gaige what are you doing" she didn't answer but instead he heard her giggle a bit before feeling her grab his cock "what do you think" 'wait is she going to' he was torn from his thoughts as she placed him in her mouth and began sucking "oh fuck".

**All POV**

"Hey anyone seen Gaige" Axton asked walking into the bar and sat at the table with the others "I have not/ however a suggestion/ check Marik's room" they laughed for a moment before stopping "be right back" he left for a moment before coming back with Cerberus "Cerberus does Marik have a camera in his room" _"each room has a camera used for security purposes_" "can you access it" "_yes_" "do it" "_very well accessing please wait… camera accessed_" "hey Moxxi can we head in the back for ''private matters" "sure" they went into the back and he displayed what was going on "oh hell yes Cerberus record this" "_very well_".

**Marik's POV**

"Marik let's take a break" I nodded and pulled out before laying down "well that was fun" I said looking over to her and she smiled "so now what" "I dunno… wanna go again" she thought about it "sure but after this let's shoot something" "are you on top or am I" "you" I raised up "fine lay on your stomach and stick your ass up" "I don't do anal" "you were a virgin I don't think you can say you don't do something besides I wasn't planning on fucking your ass… unless you want it" "don't do that" "seriously it's still me just with my buried emotions-" "don't care" "are you seriously creeped out by my other side" "hey this is my first time" "same here" "whatever".

**Time Lapse: thirty minutes**

"Alright what missions do we have" I scrolled through the missions before one from Moxxi popped up "'echo-net stars' weird name but ok" I accepted it "hey sugar come on by and bring Gaige with you" I shrugged "hey Gaige Moxxi wants to see us" "for what" "I dunno" we left and I noticed a few people giving us looks while others just laughed "you notice people acting weird too right" she asked and I nodded.

"Moxxi what did you need us for" I asked as we walked in and sat at the bar "head to the back we got something for the two of you" she giggled before walking to the back and I looked over at Gaige for a moment "ok something's up but what" I asked and she shrugged "whatever it is can't be too bad…right".

We walked to the back and the others were back here as well "hey lovebirds" Axton laughed and I rolled my eyes "least I have a girlfriend" "of course after all you two already fucked each other" I froze when he said that "why would you say something like that" I laughed nervously and he tossed a data-pad over to me and I caught it before playing the video, "…this had better be a joke" "nope and I posted it on the echo-net so congratulations you two are echonet stars" he laughed and I grit my teeth.

"_**ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND I WILL TEAR YOUR TONGUE OUT AND STICK IT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOU CAN'T TAKE A DUMP WITHOUT HAVING SURGERY YOU FIND IT FUNNY THAT I FUCKED HER WELL AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO PLEASE A WOMAN WHEN ALL YOU DID WAS SHOW OFF AND GET HER SOMETHING SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU SICK PIECE OF CRAP NOT TO MENTION YOU VIDEO TAPE TWO TEENAGERS HAVING SEX AND YOU FIND IT FUNNY BUT IN REALITY THAT'S THE MOST SEXUAL THING YOU'VE DONE UNLESS YOU COUNT FUCKING YOUR TURRET YOU SACK OF SHIT**_".

I calmed down a bit and laughed a bit "Marik are you ok" "of course _**Gaige why **_wouldn't I be I _**think I'm**_ going to go _**lay down**_" I walked out before stopping and smirked.

**All POV**

The room remained silent while everyone but Zer0 had a look of astonishment on their faces "ok let's agree not to talk to him about that again" Maya said and they just nodded, "I'm gonna go back to the counter" Moxxi said and left. "How many views Axton" "w-what" "HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE LOOKED AT OUR VIDEO" "um uh ten… million" "TEN MILLION PEOPLE" the door flew open and Marik was standing there "_**ten million people**_" "HOW COULD YOU EVEN HEAR US" Axton asked "mmm nipple salads" "_**not now Krieg Axton I'm going to give you a five second head start**_" he ran and Marik formed his scythe and began chasing him.

"_**PREPARE YOUR ASSHOLE BITCH CAUSE I'M SHOVING MY SCYTHE DOWN YOUR ASS**_" "MARIK I'M SORRY MARIK NO STAY AWAY" "_**C'MERE AXTON**_" '**Marik calm down**' '_**don't see why Axton brought this on himself**_' "**still he should calm down**", he cornered him and began laughing "_**HAH HAH HAH IT'S KILLING TIME**_" "Marik I'm sorry it's all in good fun besides we gotta stick together and all that".

"_**TOO LATE AND NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU BY TEARING YOUR INSIDES OUT" **_he screamed_** "YEAH LET ME SEE IN THERE" **_he screamed once more "_**OH YEAH**_" he screamed again_** "HAH HAH HAH AND NOW GET READY CAUSE I'M GOING TO …**_post this video of you crying like a bitch" "wait what" he pointed over to Cerberus and laughed "payback's a bitch huh" "oh come on".

"Sorry Axton shouldn't have been spying and hey look at the bright side you got twenty million more than me and Gaige" they laughed and he just glared at them, "that's not funny" "you're right… IT'S HILARIOUS" Gaige said and they began laughing even harder.

**Meanwhile…**

"Roland we need to think about this" "what is there to think about he worked with Hyperion and he killed people in New Haven" "it wasn't his fault" "we can't trust him my mind is made up" "what if Hyperion goes after him we can't exactly allow him to get captured" "I've seen what he's capable of he'll be just fine by himself" she sighed and turned away "I guess I'll go get him then" she left and he looked back at the posters of the Vault Hunters "it's for the best".

**End Chapter**

**The Moral of the chapter is that my wingman's a total bitch ****-_-.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Marik's POV**

My eyes went wide as he said it "you… want me to leave" he sighed and nodded "Roland where the hell am I supposed to go" he shrugged his shoulders and I grit my teeth "**I offer my help… **_**AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET**_" "Marik calm down" Maya said but I ignored her "_**THIS IS ALL I HAVE MY MOTHER'S DEAD ALONG WITH MY FATHER THIS NEW ONE SEES ME AS AN EXPERIMENT AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME TO LEAVE BECAUSE OF MY PAST**_" "it's not like that" "_**SHUT UP YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME YOU'VE NEVER BEEN EXPERIMENTED ON TO HAVE NEEDLES PUT IN YOU TO HAVE TO KILL INNOCENTS TO HAVE TO WATCH YOUR MOTHER GET HER BRAINS BLOWN OUT RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU SO WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE THAT HUUHH**_" I glared at him and he turned away "I've made up my mind I want you gone in half an hour".

"Marik" I turned away from Gaige and went to my room and grabbed my things before leaving the headquarters and walked to the exit, Krieg stood in front of me and I tried to move past him but he stopped me "this world's no place for lonely butchers" I looked at him before down "Krieg I…" I dropped to my knees and removed my mask and wiped the tears off my face "they're taking all I have Krieg this was the first actual Family I ever had" he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder before walking out "Krieg what're you doing" he set me down and sat next to me.

"The butchers all cut meat even when they're separate HOWEVER they all come together when one piece of meat is simply too big for one and all help cut it up BEFORE RIDING ON THE POOP TRAIN WITH ME AS THE CONDUCTOR" I stared at him and nodded "even the little doggy" I smiled "it's weird when what you say makes sense… thanks Krieg I'll go ahead and say goodbye to the others".

"It is unfortunate that you're leaving/ based off your past/ a hand dealt unfairly" I nodded and held out my hand and he shook it "the reason I speak in haiku is because I once was on a mission one where I could have died however I killed my target who wrote haikus and in memoriam of her I speak in haikus" "did you love her or something" he shook his head "she provided a challenge/ a very hard one/ a truly worthy opponent", I smiled and nodded "be careful Marik/ if you need help/ call us and we'll come".

"Hey Salvador I came to say goodbye" he handed me a torque shotgun "be safe mi hermano" "you too Salvador I guess I'll see you later oh and if you ever feel like shooting stuff up let me know" he laughed "of course I will".

"Hey Axton" he turned to look at me and I scratched my head "I heard what happened" "yeah um well I enjoyed being here and also um" he placed a hand on my shoulder "whatever you do just make sure it's badass" I laughed and smiled "you know you were kind of like a Brother invading my privacy, annoying me" "making you a echo-net star" we laughed again "yeah and I made you one too" we laughed and I sighed "hey can I ask you something" "sure" I pulled out a folder and handed it to him "I'd like you to have this" he opened it and looked back at me "it's my personal folder along with the tapes of my 'childhood' seeing how we couldn't get to know each other all that well you know also… I figured why not leave this with you guys until I get back you know" he smirked and gave me a nod.

"Hey Maya" she turned around and smiled at me "Marik I thought you were gone already" we hugged and I shook my head "I have about… fifteen minutes left I just came to say goodbye" she frowned and I looked down "listen Marik" I looked up and smiled "it's ok Maya I have Cerberus and I know you guys can help me out when I need it" she stared at me and smiled "alright Marik be safe alright" I nodded.

"Gaige… Gaige open the door" she opened the door but she was crying, I stepped inside and closed the door before hugging her "this isn't fair" she said and I kissed her before wiping a few tears and she looked at me and I smiled at her "I'll be ok Gaige besides I'll let you know where I am" "promise me you won't die" I laughed and she smiled "Gaige I'm practically immortal" she punched my arm "ow Gaige what the hell" "yeah you sure are immortal" "well it wouldn't have hurt if you used your actual arm" she laughed and I crossed my arms before checking the time and frowned "well my time's up see you later Gaige" we kissed one last time "also once I find a place you guys can come over and help me break it in you know" "sure".

I put my mask on and looked down at Cerberus and gave him a nod "alright let's go" I waved goodbye before we left and I spawned a runner technical and we got in "hey Cerberus" "_yes Marik_" can you bring up any bounties on people "_very well_" I stopped the runner and looked at the bounties and one was in the tundra express "he seems pretty expensive let's do it".

**End Chapter**

**I wish to thank all of you for supporting this story, truth be told I never thought I'd post this I kept scrapping it running out of ideas for it but you know what's life if you don't take risks so I posted this story. I wish to simply say thanks to all my fans for viewing it, reviewing it and for the private messages 'YOU' sent me and I might ask you to give me a hand with it so thank you all and hopefully I can get back on the 'posting things regularly' saddle or whatever.**


End file.
